Many food products are packaged and sold in flexible packaging to protect the products, to prolong the products' shelf life, and/or for the consumer's convenience. For example, products such as salty snacks (e.g., potato chips and pretzels) and baked goods are commonly packaged in flexible bags. Other food products such as confectionaries (e.g., candies and candy bars) are also commonly packaged in flexible bags or wrapped in flexible packaging. The packaging can include one layer (e.g., paper) or multiple layers where each layer may provide a different function (e.g., to prolong shelf life or to provide a desire aesthetic).
The packaging typically contains informative graphics and other marks. For example, the packaging may contain a decorative design or a distinctive feature, such as a company's trademark or logo. The packaging may also contain information such as a list of ingredients, a lot number from which the product was produced, and an expiration date.